The Beginning
by alittlestitious
Summary: Starting from the end of season 3 immediately after "The Job". Very romantic... Hopefully this could be the start of a long-running fic spanning the time between season 3 and 4!


Pam watched through the cab window as the streetlamps began to glow. It was ten past ten – not late to be out in May, but _oh God_ had it been a day. A day like any other until those four words; those four words she had begun to believe she'd never hear him say. _"So… it's a date?!"_

As she turned to him in the seat next to her, he smiled in that endearing way that never failed to make her heart tremble. Jim's eyes always seemed to glint when he meant his happiness. And of course, he was seldom unhappy when they met hers. She grinned in return and felt her cheeks flush. There was a lull of calmness mixed with longing in the back of that cab. She sniffed the waxy smell of the faux leather interior and gazed down, letting the moment last.

For a minute they listened to the sound of the road and each other's breathing, both of which seemed to slow down. Tentatively, Jim moved his fingers an inch to the left to gently brush the skin on the back of her hand. Her palm, which had been pressed against the seat, found its way into his. Their fingers entwined in a loose yet secure grip and their shoulders reeled inwards. The setting sun just peered out from behind low clouds, providing a sleepy light which dimmed as the car approached the top of her road.

Quietly, his soul ached as she looked up from her lap and into his eyes. They were closer now to his and locked onto his pupils with ease. She dove deeper into him as he disappeared inside her mind. The weight of remorse was almost calming. Now, as they looked at each other dead in the eyes, everything that should've been said long ago was said. Glassy tears pooled in the corner of Pam's; an immense feeling of both happiness and heartache washed over them and a cathartic laugh ensued. He squeezed her hand tightly as she rubbed the tears away.

The cab slowed down gradually as it pulled up outside her apartment complex. She hesitantly pulled away from his grip to gather her bag from the floor. "I'll pay you half for the ride…" she muttered, flicking through her wallet.

"No, I'll get it all at the other end!" Jim contended whilst raising an eyebrow, smiling all the same. She'd insisted on splitting the bill earlier, so he was adamant about paying for the ride home. "Hey," he spoke to the driver now, "can you wait five minutes for me to walk her to the door?"

"Sure thing man." he replied and reached to his radio, turning on to some old Tom Waits song Jim recognised as they both climbed out of their respective side of the car. He smiled at her over its roof and she grinned back.

Their hands met each other again as they meandered towards the entrance of the building. Pam loved how his fingers seemed to pulsate around the back of her hand. She loved the feeling of his rounded knuckles flexing under her fingertips. It made it feel more real somehow; that this wasn't just a day-dream she'd wake up from to find him sitting five feet from her desk joking around with Karen. No. She pushed the thought away: he was here now, and nothing like that mattered anymore. In euphoric disbelief, Pam began to tear up again for maybe hundredth time that day. Looking up at his face, she saw that Jim looked flushed and full of emotion. Pam knew exactly how he felt; the afternoon had happened so fast with too many feelings, thoughts and admissions to keep count of. That moment she saw him there in the doorway, the eager look in his eyes and the sound of his nervous breathy voice, (the voice she replayed him using over and over since casino night), _that_ was the moment she could hardly believe happened. She couldn't wrap her head around how quickly it had all changed. The warmth of his hand felt foreign, yet like it should've always been there. Now that she could feel him by her side, she never wanted to let go.

It was a Thursday night, so apart from the cab waiting around the corner the parking lot was deserted. A delicate breeze swept around them as they reached the porch of the foyer below the apartments upstairs. The last of the day's light was dimming by the second. Their slow walk got slower then stopped. Pam ceased just a second after Jim, so when he didn't let go of her, she swung round to stand directly in front of him. They stood there together in a suspended dreamy silence.

His free hand found her other wrist and thoughtfully brushed up her bare arm to clasp her shoulder; stopping there for a moment to stroke her collar bone. He ran his fingers back down her side, then waist, until stopping on the small of her back where his thumb made tiny circular movements. At this, her breath deepened. Pam watched his boundless chest rise up and down with agonising strength. She could practically feel the beautiful heat of his body gush against her with its intensifying hunger. Her knees weakened. Slowly, her right hand found its way to his front, resting so softly over his heart it almost tickled.

Their eyes met and darkened in unison. Pam had to strain her neck to see his face; the angle was steepening as they drew closer inwards. Jim's pulse raced. Suddenly, her body was pressing tightly into his. The sensation of having _her_ right there made an exulting shiver trickle down his spine, dispersing around his body and into her frame. Their hands which were still entwined together rose to the height of her breastbone, parting as Jim made a move for the side of her face. His fingertips traced the bones of her cheek. Pam's left hand made it to the back of his neck where it gently squeezed his skin.

Lightly, and with ease their lips parted in anticipation. He leaned down and she rose up. And with using all his strength to be gentle, Jim let his lips softly touch hers. They were so beautifully elegant to him, and his so gorgeously strong yet graceful to her. For a moment they just let themselves simply brush the surface. The tenderness was too pure to interrupt prematurely. Soon enough though, they reached into each other, yearning for fiery tongues, finding their other half. Closing her eyes, Pam let her heart run away. Their mouths danced as their lips grew stronger with passion. Sentiment rushed around Jim's mind and made him squeeze her face wholly in his palms. They drew back slightly letting their noses nuzzle together before stopping for air. They swayed for a moment; Jim drew her into a tight hug. The crickets chirped.

"Goodnight." She murmured into his chest.

Pam pulled away, taking her time to stroke every muscle in his chest. Her body carried itself backwards, her fingers running down his arm to his hand. As she turned towards the doorway of the building, letting go of him, Jim brought himself back down to earth.

"Goodnight, Pam ..." he replied. Pam opened the door; before she disappeared inside, he uttered with a smile, "Third time's the charm."


End file.
